This invention relates to access load balance of a computer system.
There has been known a technology of improving system performance by setting a plurality of accessible paths between a storage system and a computer and balancing access from the computer to these paths. According to such a load balancing technology, a load of access (I/O) is balanced among the plurality of paths, and thus it is possible to prevent reduction in performance caused by access centralized in a particular path. Moreover, when a failure occurs in one path, access is allocated to another normal path, thereby allowing the access to continue.
There has also been known a technology of improving system performance by using a cache memory installed in a storage system. For example, a cache look-ahead technology has been known which improves access performance by reading data of a block involved in a reading request and data of the next block and storing the data in the cache memory.
The conventional technologies described above are disclosed in, for example, JP 2000-330924 A and JP 2002-182978 A.